Identifying individuals at genetic risk for the development of cancer is a major area for prevention and control. Exciting new advances in the understanding of genetic causes of cancer, including genetic family studies, have identified several genes that cause cancer, such as breast and colon cancer. Recognition of individuals at heightened risk is based on specific types of cancer and the pattern of inheritance in the family. Genetic testing for cancer predisposition is currently available only to a minority of the patients at risk, such as individuals who are members of families with specific cancer family syndromes. The goal of this proposal is to collect blood and tissue samples from patients who are at increased risk for developing cancer to be banked for future, ongoing research in the causes of cancer. The specific aims are: 1) to collect 4 ounces of blood through routine venipuncture from individuals who are at an increased risk for developing cancer. In addition, 4 ounces of blood will be collected from normal volunteers who do not appear to be at increased genetic risk for cancer 2) to bank and save blood samples for future investigational studies that will focus on improved markers for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer 3) to bank and save fresh or archival tissue samples for investigational studies that will focus on improved markers for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer